Charming
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: How does one define a man? A human? Blair's point of view as she encounters Marcus throughout the film and her progressive feelings for him.


Charming

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Terminator franchise

**Beginning A/N**: As stated in the summary, this is Blair's POV as she encounters Marcus throughout the film. You can also call this a prologue to my story "Reboot". Actually, I wrote this for you folks to read while I struggle to update "Reboot" :) but yeah, call it a prologue.

_Take a breath, take it deep_

_Calm yourself, he says to me_

_If you play, you play for keeps_

_Take a gun, and count to three_

_I'm sweating now, moving slow_

_No time to think, my turn to go_

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

_- Rihanna - Russian Roulette_

My inspiration for this story. ENJOY!

* * *

Marcus Wright.

The first moment she laid her eyes on him she knew he was different. When she met him she was hanging upside down from a radio-tower. He was wearing a resistance coat so she assumed he was one of them. She learned later on that that was not so. Blair watched him as he climbed the tower and helped her get down after cutting the rope. Blair expected to feel the hard, unyielding ground meet her as she fell but she wasn't counting on the stranger catching her with almost inhuman reflexes and keep her from dropping.

The grin he gave her was... c_harming_... to say the least – it sent her heart aflutter, which was odd since men didn't usually inspire those types of emotional responses from her nowadays... and then he spoke... and oh what a voice! So suave, deep, rich, like silky dark chocolate melting in your mouth...

She learned his name before he let her go, letting her feet reach the ground much softer then they would have. She was charmed by him, intrigued by his steadfast need to find his friends... but part of her was still wary, though it did not stop her from suggesting to take him to her base, after all, he certainly didn't act like one of the machines, so why fear him? The machines were the enemies, not humans, not this man.

One thing was for sure... the two day hike across the desert with him would certainly be interesting.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Blair watched Marcus smash a pretty heavy looking piece of ply wood over the back of one of her assailants, sending him crashing to the floor before he single-handedly beat the crap out of the men who tried to steal things and assault her. A shiver ran up her spine as she watched him, easily and mercilessly putting the men out; part of her knew the shiver was fear at the sight of Marcus tossing the men around like rag-dolls, but the other part of her made her jerk back in shock at the realization that the shiver was also a shiver of thrill... but how could he possibly be so strong and withstand being hit like that?

She _was _a bit worried though; Marcus' single-mindedness reminded her of a machine and more so when he stalked toward the last man, screw-driver in hand, obviously intending on killing the man.

Although Blair would have no qualms in ending the lives of these thugs, knowing their types, the kind that raided whoever they could find, stealing and raping... she knew, if she let Marcus kill them, they would be no better than the enemies they fought. She couldn't allow it, she wanted to, but she couldn't... so she did the only thing that came to mind at the moment, she grabbed her pistol, loaded it and shot the man in his leg, effectively startling Marcus enough to get him to stall in his movements and also to show the dirt-bag that they meant business.

Blair was relieved when Marcus sneered menacingly at the man but didn't continue to advance. She watched him toss the tool aside and follow her away from the scene. She was relieved but she didn't miss the bitter look on his face... it seemed he didn't realize he was about to murder the man... but he seemed perfectly capable? Blair wondered what was in this man's past to make him so... volatile...

**XOXOXOXOX**

Blair would be lying if her only reason to wanting to press herself against his expansive chest was solely for "body heat", though she wasn't lying when she said she was cold. He seemed shy when she pulled his arm around her – how adorable – she was relieved when he didn't push her away. Blair placed her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart, pounding so strongly within his chest... she loved that sound and told him as much.

Blair had the hardest time resisting the temptation of running her hands that were pressed against him along his muscles, she could feel them ripple with every breath he took but she managed to, if only to not ruin the "moment". Blair thanked him for coming to her aid, confused when she felt him stiffen after she called him a good guy. Marcus told her he was not a good guy... a small part of her wanted to believe him, since he knew himself best and she only knew him for a couple days... but something told her otherwise, something told her that he _was _a good guy, that he didn't see it or refused to acknowledge it, but he was.

Marcus did not argue with her further and allowed her to snuggle in closer to him, closing her eyes once more and listening to his heart. In the morning they would move out again and Marcus would hopefully get what he was searching for... she might not ever see him again and half of her knew that, the other half... felt saddened by the thought of having to bid him farewell... but for now, she was just content in being able to share "body heat" with him.

This time, he relaxed a little and let his arms rest against her and oh how she relished the feeling... he was so strong, she could feel it, he practically vibrated with power and strength and he was warm, oh so warm... she felt so safe, like nothing could hurt her, not the machines, not those dead-beats, not the world... sleep would come easily...

**XOXOXOXOX**

When Blair stared disbelievingly at the sight of Marcus' wounds, clearly showing his mechanical endo-skeleton... everything screamed at her that he was a _machine_, the _enemy_, the thing countless lives lost fighting... but she knew better, she knew what she saw but she just couldn't bare to think of him as anything other than the man that saved her twice in a day and that traveled with her, smiling at her clumsy attempts at humor and being good company... he just couldn't be anything else.

Part of her felt the horror, the revulsion, the resentment, the betrayal when she saw him... it wasn't as if he lied to her though, it seemed he didn't even know what he was either, claiming he was born and that the name John Connor meant nothing to him... John seemed so sure that Marcus was lying, that he was a new type of machine out to kill him... but she just _couldn't_.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Blair knew what she had to do, her pacing in the barracks would not help, she had to rescue _him _this time.

And so that's exactly what she went to do!

Blair had a brilliant plan – at least _she _thought it was – she would pretend to agree with everyone else, get Barnes away from him, get him out, and ride off with him in the awaiting jeep! Brilliant! Go where? For how long? Those questions... she would cross that bridge when she got to it, right now, she had to find Marcus.

She found him exactly where he was when they tied him up, being guarded by Barnes who glared murderously at him. No! He didn't do anything to deserve that look! She knew she had to hurt him to help him and she almost faltered when she saw his hopeless, helpless expression...

The gunshot... it hurt... it physically hurt... her, not him, she had no choice though. She knew the only way to get Barnes to trust her was to put on a show, to make him believe she hated "the machine" just as much as the bearded grunt did.

So she shot him.

She knew it didn't hurt _him_ physically, she had seen him only become angry - _very _angry - when Barnes shot him and knew this plan would work... but she knew by the look of despair he gave her that it hurt him in a different way. The look he gave her _killed _her... but it was the only way. At least the plan had worked... for now anyway.

**XOXOXOXOX**

She had _not _been expecting Marcus' hand to ring her neck after she released him, though she knew she deserved it for deceiving him and hurting him... she also wasn't expecting him to release her neck immediately and then to gently stroke her cheek.

Blue... such intense blue eyes... almost like ice as they bore into her. Marcus stared at Blair, trying to convey his thanks, his relief, his... affection? Blair wanted to return the favor, gingerly stroke his rugged features and tell him how she felt... how she thought she was beginning to feel for him... but she faltered... and it was too late anyway.

Gun-fire rained down on top of them, spurring them on. Blair rigged the grating covering the drain on the bottom of the pit where they stood and pulled Marcus' body in front of her, hoping he took the hint... thankfully he did and Blair had to remind herself to stay focused when Marcus pressed his body against hers.

'Keep it together Blair!' She told herself; she had a mission to do, damn it!

When the mini-nuke was launched at them Blair almost thought they would be dead... only to be pulled beneath Marcus as he shielded her body with his. She would have blushed again if she hadn't been so fascinated by seeing his mechanical parts working beneath his skin, showing through his open wounds... she knew she should feel disgusted, it _was _a reminder that he wasn't human... at least, not fully human anyway, but she was half-surprised when she only felt curious.

Blair had to snap back to reality as Marcus pulled her up, trying to ignore the electricity that sparked when his large hand - the one still intact - took her smaller hand, almost cocooning it. His rugged good looks, even if he was caked in dirt and blood and badly "damaged", were going to get her killed!

On with the escape plan!

**XOXOXOXOX**

It was her idea, they were cornered, the troops were on them and they had only one choice left to them... so she forced him to remove his jacket and flee... she would be the decoy and he would escape. Of course, he protested openly... but there was little time to argue, he had to accept. Before Marcus rushed off he turned and smiled... even when faced with hundreds of soldiers after him and risk of serious injury, he was still... charming.

Blair watched him go as she surrendered, watching him flee toward the woods... she hoped he made it, hoped he found freedom, found a way to get to his friends... hoped he lived... though she knew, somehow, that she would see him again... it was hard to watch him go.

**XOXOXOXOX**

As Blair sat tied to her chair in a storage closet in the base, awaiting her sentence by John Connor himself, her mind began to wander, taking her on a stroll down memory lane. Blair could remember fighting the machines, how cold and calculated they were... how merciless, fearless, and emotionless they were... how they killed without a thought, never stopping, never giving up... they were the enemy, they were what everyone feared... how was it that no one saw Marcus differently?

Marcus was warm, friendly when he wanted to be, showed emotions, even though he tried to hide them... and was even afraid... machines did not scream in anguish or feel betrayal... he was not the enemy... he was not the killer everyone hunted... she did not know his past but she _knew _he was not the bad guy... why couldn't anyone see that? She remembered his kindness, his smiles, how he helped her several times without demanding anything in return... how he protected her and kept her warm without complaint... how he was gentle with her and trusted her...

He was a man.

NOT a machine.

She told John Connor as much.

Blair expected her leader to retort, to tell her he was "programmed" to behave the way – though it _did _cross her mind momentarily, only for the thought to be squashed – but what he _did _do surprised her... he let her go. Blair blinked in shock as she watched him leave... something didn't add up... why release her? Did Marcus convince John of something? Or... Blair felt her heart accelerate, had they...? But no, they were still searching for him, he was still alive... John must have been convinced, must had realized he was still human...

Right?

**XOXOXOXOX**

When Blair discovered that Marcus was alive, told by John himself through radio contact, finding out she was one of the only few who knew, she felt elated... however... when she was then told _where _he was and on what kind of mission John sent him on, she felt as though she had been punched in the chest by a T-600... was he suicidal? Or just stupid?

Blair immediately accepted the responsibility of piloting the helicopter that would bring reinforcements for John and Marcus and hoped to God she would make it there on time, that she could bring the two very important men in her life back home.

When she landed the helicopter and was forced to wait, she felt anxious... though part of her knew she was anxious for the safe return of the elusive Marcus, not only for John... she felt guilty at that, knowing how important her leader was and how the resistance would be lost without him, but she couldn't help her growing feelings and hoped they would not suffocate her as she was forced to wait...

Blair was relieved when she saw Marcus come out of the installation, however, she felt panic and shock churn within her as her eyes took on John's injuries... it looked _bad. _Blair turned from her view out her window and awaited the passengers to get on, taking off as soon as she could. She heard Kate speak within her headset, telling her to land in the first safe-zone she could find... she hoped she would find a safe area soon...

**XOXOXOXOX**

She stood next to Marcus, hours after finding a safe area to land and helping set up the mobile base unit, taking comfort in his very presence. She stood with him, waiting to hear how John Connor's status was, feeling guilt and concern for her friend as she tried her best to keep her husband alive.

When Kate returned to tell them the bad news, that John's heart couldn't take the beating it received, Blair felt shock first... then disgruntled, and finally in despair... but she knew it was only a fraction to what Kate was surely feeling. The guilt and concern returned.

And then... he said it...

"Take mine."

Two simple words that sent Blair's world crashing like a helicopter shot out of the sky by a machine... she whirled around to look at him, trying to catch his attention by staring into his face, not trusting her own voice, so she could tell him to stop making such monstrous jokes...

But he wasn't joking...

She _knew _John Connor had to live, had to survive, had to lead but a selfish part of her did not want to give Marcus away... even though he was not hers to give... or keep...

She wanted to yell at him, yell at Kate, yell at John, yell at the world! But she knew it was childish, she knew this had to be done... but God knew she didn't have to like it! When he turned to her then... she felt her world come undone.

**XOXOXOXOX**

If she was told last week that she would befriend a machine… she would have laughed and called you crazy.

If she was told last week that she would willingly help a machine, even though she accepted he was part human too... she would have called you insane and a traitor.

If she was told last week that she would fall in love with a "machine" in the span of a handful of days... she would have punched you in the face and have you arrested.

If she was told last week that she would be receiving a kiss from a "machine" so intense, so earth shattering, so impossibly good that it left her breathless and yearning for more... she would have shot you on the spot.

Not now.

Not this week.

This week, she felt totally and completely overwhelmed.

She felt she was loosing a part of herself.

And those lips... so soft, so seductive... so little time!

The feel of his lips coaxing a reaction from her, so tender yet so desperate at the same time, as if he were trying to pass on a secret message to her... it was... intoxicating...

How could such a kiss come from one such as he?

Blair remembered the relationships she's had in the past, before the bombs dropped... she was a teen then, so naïve and aspiring... she had had good boyfriends, bad boyfriends, stupid boyfriends, and boyfriends she still didn't want to remember, she had had her fair share of kisses... but none of them meant as much as this single, fleeting kiss did... none of them could make her force her legs to cooperate as she strained to keep her knees from buckling...

No...

No other man in her life had been like Marcus... and she knew, though she tried to deny it, no other man _would_.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Blair met Marcus' eyes as he lay on the table, awaiting the drugs to put him out... those glacier-blue eyes that sent chills through her body every time she met them.... so intense yet so gentle. She was rewarded with a reassuring smile then, that little tilt from one of the corners of his alluring mouth... and then the drugs began to take effect and he turned his head, closing his eyes.

It was Kate who stirred her, breaking her inner struggle to keep herself from screaming to keep him alive, even though ultimately, it was his decision, even though the human race _needed _John to live... Kate ordered everyone out of the immediate area as a quarantine tent was erected around the two unconscious men.

The awkward group of Barnes, the boy Kyle, the girl Star, and Blair shuffled out of the way. Blair felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced over to see a look of pity in Barnes' soft eyes... she did not want his pity... she did not want to give away her feelings, she willed herself to be strong, to resist the hypnotic temptation to just go to sleep and forget about all of this... the machines, the struggle to survive, the deaths, Marcus... so she turned, unintentionally hurting her friend as she shrugged his hand off and walked away from the group.

She turned from them, tuning everything out, shutting her eyes tightly, trying with all her might to force her heart to be still, to ignore the pain in her chest, the trembling in her hands, her lips... even as she tried to ignore what was going on, the image of his smiling at her was burned in her mind forever...

Even in the presence of his own death... he was still...

_Charming_.

The End...

* * *

**End A/N**: What can I say? I was feeling sappy... and angsty... I hope everyone liked this story! Forgive me if I wrote anyone out of character, even through narration, I did not mean to do so! Also, forgive me if it felt a bit rushed; I'm not used to writing one-shots. Anyway, thanks for reading and please be sure to let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
